1. Field
The invention, relates generally to a computer system interface for effecting digital communication protocols. More specifically, the invention relates to a universal controller module that enables a computer to communicate with external devices using multiple different communication protocols.
2. Background
Currently in advanced industries, electronic communication between different electronic devices is essential. The ordered way of communicating between two (or more) electronic devices to allow data transfer can be described as a computing protocol.
A computing protocol (hereinafter “protocol”) is a set of standard rules that controls or enables the connection, communication, and data transfer between two computing endpoints. The rules specify the syntax, semantics, and synchronization of data being communicated, for example, to allow for automated systems monitoring, testing or control. Protocols may be implemented by hardware, software, or a combination of the two to ensure reliable interchange of data over an imperfect communication channel so that the system works properly.
There are many different protocols in use today, most of which are defined by an industry standard such as IEEE, CAN and MIL-STD. Each of these standards typically requires a special instrument, special cabling, or a specific electronic device designed to support the protocol. For example, a common protocol in use today is the RS-485 protocol using the High Level Data Link Controller (HDLC). To employ this protocol, a specially made PC card, VXI card, PXI card, or a VME card must be purchased or manufactured, then programmed by the end user for its intended purpose. This is a typical requirement for most protocols, as almost every protocol known in the industry requires a designated interface card that is manufactured as a standalone unit.
For more complex systems that employ multiple protocols, designated interface cards add to the cost and complexity of the system. For example, in a system that employs RS-485/HDLC, GPIB, and ARINC-429 protocols, the end user must purchase device hardware to support three different protocols. Where restrictive spatial constraints exist, having to accommodate hardware to support multiple protocols complicates the packaging problem. A universal controller is needed to cope with the proliferation of protocol standards.